


Best Friends

by ZushieSushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Because I failed miserably trying to write Him, Best Friends, Dabihawks if you want, First Meeting, First story, Fluff, M/M, Nothing romantic - Freeform, OOC Touya, Pokemon AU, can be platonic, dabihawks - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZushieSushi/pseuds/ZushieSushi
Summary: In a Pokemon au Hawks loses his pokemon in the forest and somewhere in that forest is a red haired boy with white streaks. Eventually they meet and that how a friendship starts. (This is my first story published don Ao3 and My first Ao3 summary. Im sorry its bad)
Relationships: Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hero Public Safety Commission & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Todoroki Touya, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya, little bit - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is bad I'm going to get better I promise also Im a bnha and Pokemon nerd and a simp for Dabi/Hawks stuff so you can see why this would be my first pairing to write about :3

**No ones pov:**

A young boy walked through the forest, he was very short for his age, had messy ash blonde coloured hair and markings next to his eyes that looked similar to a hawks. "Rufflet!, Rufflet!" Hawks yelled quickly growing annoyed and a little fearful of walking through forest alone. He already knew he was going to be in trouble since he had snuck out of his room through the window earlier that day to look for his pokemon. 

"Where are you Rufflet?! Where did you go!?" Yelled Hawks once again growing more worried by the second. As he kept wandering through the forest he grew more and more desperate, shortly he started running trying to find his missing pokemon and get back before his Handler found out he had disappeared."Rufflet where are you, we're both gonna be in so much trouble if you don't come back soon!!"

In his haste he accidentally ran straight into a tree but his luck ran even worse as he started to hear a kind of buzzing noise. "Oh Crap!"

Hawks ran as fast as he could, He read all about pokemon and their habitat's so he knew about the beedrill that often inhabited this forest. He ran as fast as he could anywhere just to get away before the beedrill found out its was him that disturbed their home.

Soon after Hawks stopped running, he looked around and realized he was completely lost and yelled in frustration because of all the shit that's happened.

**Touya/Dabi's Pov:**

I was in the forest again, I liked the forest it was quiet and peaceful most of the time. Here I could get away from my father's disappointment and cruelty but I'm still worried about Shoto, my siblings and my mom. I was in the forest with Charmander soaking up some sun as I played in the grass under the shade. I didn't have many friends since I was the oldest kid in my area. I didn't mind playing with the younger kids but I needed a break from them and my siblings sometimes.

While I was in the shade I noticed a small rustling in the trees, Charmander must have noticed it too since he had woken up or just opened its eyes, I'm not too sure. As I started to get up to check what was there a small Rufflet jumped out of the bush startling Charmander to use ember.

As the Rufflet ran around in panic to put out the fire on its feathers, I started thinking where this Rufflet came from I was pretty sure it wasn't from around here since I knew this forest like the back of my hand so I figured a trainer must of either left it here or they got separated. but when I turned back to the Rufflet it looked like it was angry at Charmander and started pecking at him, my Charmander ran.

I couldn't help but start laughing and doubled over wheezing.

"So Rufflet are you here by yourself" I asked trying to calm myself while charmander hid behind me like a coward.

The Rufflet quickly shook its head

"Oh okay do you want some help finding your trainer?" I wasn't known to be the nicest to people, I mentioned I played with kids sure but that doesn't mean I'm nice to everyone. I'm often seen as rude to the adults and arrogant. I've also picked fights whenever older kids or bullies came to our neighbourhood. A lot of parents didn't want me playing with the littler kids and I didn't understand why when I was trying to be helpful.

The thing is it's really hard to be mean to the pokemon here.

So as I offered the help Charmander, Rufflet and I turned out heads toward the direction a loud yell came from and I immediantly guessed that was Rufflet's trainer. Since no adults came here unless looking to catch something and no Kid's came here because they were afraid.

As the three of us headed into the clearing where we heard that I yell I expected to find a teenage trainer around here, I found a young boy maybe a year or two younger than me doubled over and panting.

When he stopped he looked around he locked eyes on me then looked down and...

**Hawks's Pov:**

As I finished panting I looked around the area I was at then when I turned towards a young boy. He had spiky red hair with white streaks and absolutely gorgeous cerulean eyes. I Looked at him for a solid minute into those eyes when suddenly I look down and see my Rufflet next to him.

I quickly ran towards them and scooped Rufflet into my arms.

"Rufflet there you are I was so worried, WHY WOULD YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT!!!!"

You see Rufflet was distracted easily by a lot things. Like shiny things for example.

As I was lecturing Rufflet I saw the boy looking around uncomfortably so was his charmander.

"Ah I'm sorry, Thank you for helping Rufflet and my name is Hawks!" I replied with a cheery grin.

"Its alright, you helped with your yelling to find you, My name is Touya also is your name really Hawks?" He replied slightly curious and with smirk.

"It's my name now" I mumbled making sure he didn't here me. I didn't want to get into any trouble then I was already in. "ANYWAY still thanks for your help" I looked up for a second and realized it was really late. I knew I was in so much trouble when my Handler's figure out I snuck out.

"Crap! sorry but it's late and I need to head back!" I yelled running off. "I'll come back to visit Touya I promise!"

"Okay! bye Birdie hope to see you soon!" He replied. I blushed at the nickname he gave me, I don't have ay friends and I don't get nicknames so this made me feel kinda embarrassed.

**Touya pov:**

As I watched Hawks leave I felt very happy, a different kind of happy then when I help my sibling or mom but a friendly happy. I hoped to see him again soon.

"Lets go home Charmander"

"Char Char"

And that was the start of the friendship between Keigo Takami and Touya Todoroki.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH I havn't written in forever I'm sorry that this was so awful but I hoped you like it!. ( I keep saying this is bad omg I need to stop repeating that XD) This is also written on wattpad under the name AnimeGurl260 ( I made a wattpad account Years ago as a freakin dumb child and that was what my kid brain could come up with XD)


End file.
